The present invention relates to a cleaning implement in the form of a combined brush and squeegee.
It is well-known to provide squeegees for use in cleaning applications where a large amount of water is present for example when cleaning windows, or for removing water either cleaning water or collected rainwater from surfaces such as patios or pavements, or from beside swimming pools. In such squeegees a flexible blade is secured at an edge to a rigid blade mount, which depending on the application may have a long or short handle secured thereto.
The present invention is directed to an implement incorporating a squeegee into an article of brushware.